Special-A
by Misaki.loves.usui
Summary: A story on how can their surpass the grandfather of Kei and other challenges. this is not just a love story between Kei and Hikari but for the Love story of seven of them. Reminder.. i know that Kei already went back to japan in the last ep but this is my own Imagination ;) to make it more fun.
1. London, First Kiss

**Chapter One:**

**Hikari and the other's went to London**

Hikari went to London to bring Kei back to Japan.

When Hikari, Akira, Megumi, Jun, Tadashi, and Ryuu arrived in London, there's a grand party in the Mansion of Takishima in London to celebrate Kei's B-day. They planned on sneaking into the Mansion because the guards won't allow them to enter. Hikari's part was to break in, to Kei's room to give the B-day present and to convince himm to go back to Japan. Hikari broke in in Kei's room, she broke the window glass. When someone is coming she hid in a bunny mascot the she gave as present to Kei the other year. She was touched when she saw all together the presents that she gave Kei every year. It was Kei who came in the room, Hikari stood up while wearing the bunny mascot and walked towards Kei. When she was about to remove the head of the mascot that she's wearing Kei stopped her and said "I don't want to see your face, you shouldn't have come here"

"Then please just allow me to give this present for you, Happy B-day Takishima" Hikari pleaded and greeted. Kei was moved because of her words and removed the the mascot that Hikari's wearing. Hikari gave the present that she made, it was a Special-A members dolls it is seven of them. Hikari asked Kei to continue their previous challenge. * Hikari must not let Kei get the flower. If Kei got it she lost and she will be with Kei for a day but if she kept the flower until midnight she wins and Kei must go back to Japan. *

They reached the top of the Clock Tower when the flower was blown away by the strong wind. Hikari jumped to get it but Kei blocks her way and hugged her later on they kissed. That time Akira was prepared for that so there's a ready helicopter to save them. Inside the Helicopter Akira sermons Kei "Kei! I told you already to not to touch my Hikari! But what did you do there?! You kissed her while you two was falling from the top of that Clock Tower! You didn't even think about Hikari's safety that time! What if something bad happened to her?!".Akira was soo mad and worried that time, Kei and Hikari just kept quiet the whole time while blushing. The helicopter touched down and Kei was picked up by the servants of the Mansion to bring him back in the Mansion. Hikari and the others went back in the Hotel. The next morning when she woke up she is back tor her sense. She remembered the happenings last night and she started blush. She shook her head and talked to herself "This isn't the time to remembere what happed last night, I should be thinking how to convice Kei to go back to Japan since I lost to him again last night"

**You will find out in the next chapter what will they do to convince Kei to go back to Japan :))**


	2. A Lively Morning

Flushed- like blushing

**Chapter Two:**

**A Lively Morning!**

Akira entered Hikari's room "Ohayou Hikari!" "Oh! Ohayou Akira!" Hikari greeted. Akira opened the curtains and took off Hikari's blanket from her (Hikari) lap "Let's go eat breakfast now Hikari, I'm the one wjo prepared it. After we eat breakfast we should think on how to convince Kei back to japan with us. And I won't let him to touch you again -she clenched her fist- that damn Kei, I won't forgive him for what he did to you to you last night" Hikari's face flushed . Hikari and Akira went to the lounge to eat breakfast with the others.

"Ohayou Minna!" Hikari greeted "Ohayou Hikari and Akira" everyone greeted back. Yahiro and Sakura came to eat with them "Ohayou!.. Oh! Hikari did you suceed convincing Kei last night?" Yahiro asked. "No, I wasn't. I lost again to him. Now that you mentioned it, what happened to you guys when we got seperated last night?" There's a long silence and the pairs (Yahiro x Megumi, Tadashi x Akira and Sakura x Jun) eyes met then their faces suddenly flushed rxcept for Ryuu. Ryuu and Hikari was puzzled. Ryuu smiled and said "Last night I played with the dogs that guarding the mansion" "You really love animals Ryuu" Hikari said. Megumi brought out her sketch and something was written on it saying "We should eat our food now or it'll get cold." "yeah.. and i'm hungry too" Tadashi responded.

Sakura clings to Jun "Ano. Sakura can you please stop clinging on me? Co'z I can't eat properly" Jun said while shoving Sakura's face. "Then I can feed you" Sakura whispered in Jun's ear. Jun blushed and Jun's personality switched. Jun touched Sakura's chin and lifted it. Their face got closer and he said "Then will you?" he slightly smirked. Sakura blushed and answered "Yes, I will, -she then picked up the spoon and was about to feed Jun-" Jun's face became red and his personality switched back. He turned away and said that he was just kidding. Sakura pouted and said "and here I thought I can finally feed you" Sakura is still clinging on Jun. Megumi wrote "Stop clinging on Jun!." "No, I won't. Blee!" Sakura was annoyed.

Yahiro brought out packs of chocolates and shove it towards Megumi's table "here. I've bought too much earlier in the supermarket. I'm giving this to you since you love snacks."Megumi smiled and wrote "Thank you!" and then he (Yahiro) looked away. Tadashi grabbed a pack and ate it, Yahiro and Akira was startled. "Hey, Megumi. I had one, is it ok?" Tadashi asked and Megumi wrote in her sketch saying "I guess it's fine since you already ate it." Akira hit Tadashi's head "NO! It's not fine. You idiot. -she's squeezing Tadashi's head- don't just grab someone's food without telling" "but I told her that I had one. Ouch" "you already ate it before you told her. IDIOT" Akira and Tadashi argue.

"It's so lively today too" Ryuu said while patting a panda. A servant went near their table and told Ryuu that animals are not allowed in the hotel. Ryuu glared at him with a scary eyes. "uhm.. ano, I mean it is allowed" the servant hurriedly went away. Megumi is scribbling and her pentel pen's ink ran out. She noticed Hikari is thinking deeply, she plans to ask her but her (Megumi) pentel pen ran out of ink so she just spoke "Ano. Hikari what are you thinkng?" Megumi spoke with a soft and gentle voice, almost everyone was startled. "eh! Me-Megumi, you talked?" "yes, is there a problem?" Hikari hugged Megumi "Your voice is so cute.. it makes you more cuter." "oh yeah.. this is the first time that Hikari heard Megumi talked"Jun said.

"Megumi, you said that you treassure you voice so you don't talk"Yahiro said. "Yes, I do" "Then why are you talking?" "because my pen ran out of ink so I can't write." Yahiro brought out a pen and gave it to Megumi "Eh? What is this?" "Obviously it's a pen. So you won't use your voice to talk." Megumi accepted it "I'll return this when I already bought a new one" "Idiot. It's yours now. Just use it and stop talking already" "why? Do you hate my voice?" "No -and he whispered- I actually love your voice" "What did you said?" -she didn't heard it- "Nothing -he blushed and looked away-" Megumi wrote and she poked Yahiro to read it "Thank You" and she smiled brightly. He blushed by looking in Megumi's smile

."Hey, why don't we take a stroll while thinking how to bring Kei back?" Sakura suggested. And they went out to take a stroll around some places.. while walking a Limousine stopped and they was forced to get in the car.

it will continue on next Chapter ^_^ please review it.. so I will know if it is good enough xD


End file.
